We Remember: The Ones Lost in Time
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: The first in the We Remember series. A short obituary for some of those who died in Doctor Who. Open for requests. [9: Victorian Clara]
1. 11th Doctor

**A/N: This is just a little idea that came to me whilst writing my other DW story ****_Remembering Mr Pink. _****It's going to part of a series and I will include other fandoms. I hope you like this, and I just want to thank ClaraNoblePond because I had been struggling with writing this, but then I re-read her story ****_Doctor Who Poetry _****and it helped me to get the feel of poetry. Anyway, enough of me, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters.**

* * *

11th Doctor

Doctor, Doctor, why are you old?  
Your hair has turned white, your hands have grown cold.  
Doctor, Doctor, why are you sad?  
You two hearts are breaking, was it really that bad?

Doctor, Doctor, why did you lie?  
You said never them, that they'd never die.  
Doctor, Doctor, where have you been?  
Up in the clouds, where you're never seen.

Doctor, Doctor, you seem so lost.  
But you know time travelling has its cost.  
You were a team, the Ponds and you.  
Now you're the only one left to start anew.

Doctor, Doctor, your salvation has come.  
Look up, grab her hand, and whisper, run.  
Doctor, Doctor, see her at last.  
Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl, the one from the past.

Doctor, Doctor, your time is at an end.  
You have been much to us, including a friend.  
Doctor, Doctor, the Eleventh hour is past,  
The clock is striking Twelve at last.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I'm hoping this was okay, as it took me at least four attempts to get it right. This is going to be for all those who died, hence the title ****_We Remember. _****If you have a request, just review or PM me and I'll do my best to get it up. There's also going to be one for all the Doctors, from 1-11. I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think. Feedback is always much appreciated.**


	2. War Doctor

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourite/read this. I never imagined it was going to become this popular! Thank you all. This chapter is the War Doctor which was requested by Cynical Classicist, although it was already in progress at that point. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

War Doctor

Fresh from war and fresh from pain  
They fought so hard, but with little to gain.

The Daleks screamed out their dreaded call  
As they moved through the streets watching Gallifrey fall.

The children, like others, ran and then died  
They was nothing you could do, nothing but hide.

And yet still you carry the burden of blame,  
Blame on yourself, and on your cursed name.

The Doctor they called you, but you thought nothing was more wrong.  
A Doctor is a healer, not a man with a sad song.

You seemed like a coward when you ran away  
But you couldn't be anywhere that so many bodies lay.

You felt too much loss, too much pain, too much hurt.  
You were so alone, with nothing but dirt.

You went to the barn that held memories quite dear  
It was here you could think, and maybe shed a tear.

You found the Bad Wolf, and yourself too.  
And you finally found something you could do.

This was your ninth incarnation, but one you'd forget  
But it's taken a long time, and you haven't forgot yet.

So the next one will be number Nine, the lone survivor of the War.  
But there's one more thing that you should know and that's

Gallifrey falls no more.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it. Keep reading and reviewing, folks and I'll see you next time!**


	3. The Monsters

**A/N: This one is a request from Vi (Guest) that really intrigued me and got me thinking. Thanks go to her for this one. I never would have done this one so, cheers. Thought right outside the box there. Anyhoo, time for the story.**

* * *

The Monsters

The Oncoming Storm has stolen your pride.  
He's beaten and killed you time after time.  
Your dignity, your power, lost to one man,  
A man with a box and the world on his side.

They call him the Doctor, but he is more than just that.  
He is the Predator, the Exterminator, the Destroyer of Worlds.  
His infernal name is known through the stars  
As something evil, and it's hated.

He tries so hard to protect his beloved Earth  
With the inferior, stupid humans.  
He thinks each planet is so important,  
But what about your own?

Mondas, Skaro, Saturnye, gone.  
Mondas taken over with the help of the Doctor,  
Skaro destroyed by the Seventh.  
Saturnye was obliterated by the Silence, on a quest to destroy Him.

You want him to feel the pain of what you've lost.  
He's already had one home taken from him,  
But that's not enough; a second is in order.  
So take it, and feel revenge.

'Exterminate' you'll say, or maybe 'Delete'  
As he feels your wrath at last.  
You need a place to stay, a home.  
And what better place than Earth?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update. I hope you enjoyed and thanks once more to Vi for suggesting this interesting topic.**


	4. Osgood

**A/N: I am very sorry about the wait from last chapter to this one. I lost my inspiration for a while. Thanks go to Guest for requesting this character.**

* * *

Osgood

You were too young, too smart, too good  
And you didn't deserve your fate.  
You needed more time to live and you would,  
But the Mistress has never been late.

She counted down the seconds to your death  
From number ten to one.  
She taunted and teased you until your last breath,  
And then in a moment you were gone.

The Doctor's companion you were meant to be  
Which is what you had always dreamed.  
But Missy ignored your last words, your plea  
And reduced you to dust, so it seemed.

From dust to dust, from ashes to ashes  
With barely a trace that's left behind.  
The only thing remaining were your glasses,  
Upon which Missy's heel did grind.

We can only hope that you're not really gone  
And that the Zygon was killed instead.  
But by Moffat's decree, it seems you truly have passed on,  
So farewell, my friend, your soul has fled.

* * *

**A/N: I truly am sorry it took this long to update but this one took me absolutely ages to write. I hope it was okay and that you enjoyed. I think it went a bit iffy at the end but I don't think it was too bad.**


	5. Ninth Doctor

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's read this and special thanks go to Silverbird22, 33 Vi and Guest for reviewing. I hope you enjoy.**

**Silverbird22: Yep, Osgood died. Of course I'll do Victorian Clara and Oswin, and here's Nine.  
**

**Guest: I'm assuming you're the one who requested Osgood so ****I hope it lived up to your expectations. **

* * *

Ninth Doctor

You don't remember the things that you did  
When your planet was burning and dying.  
You don't remember the people you saved.  
That you think are dead and gone forever.

But that's a story for another time  
And you'll hear it in the future.  
The tale that matters most right now  
Is your own and the adventures you had.

The Time War took so much out of you,  
And you thought you could never love again.  
But then you found Rose Tyler, and along with her, hope,  
And you discovered what you once thought was lost.

You showed her the stars and the end of the Earth.  
You showed her the future and you showed her the past.  
You showed her danger and you showed her hate.  
But most of all, you showed her love.

Your time with us was far too short  
And we could only dream of longer.  
But memories of you we will hold quite dear  
For many years yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and that it was okay. Feedback is always appreciated and I hope you will continue to enjoy my poems. I have just a couple of notes before I finish:**

**1\. I've researched the death count of Doctor Who over the years and it's far too great for me to do them all. I'll do any requests you give me (I'm still taking requests by the way), the remaining doctors, a few select ones of my own and that'll be it.**

**2\. I thought that the ending to Eleven's poem was a bit lame so I made some changes to it if you want to look.**


	6. Oswin

**A/N: Hey guys! Inspiration for this chapter goes to Silverbird22 because she requested this character. **

**Guest: Mixed feelings is good I think, so thanks! Of course I'll do the Ponds! How could I miss them? Rose didn't technically die, so I'm not sure about her. What does everyone else think?**

**Silverbird22: Yes, I am going to do Classic Who characters. I'm going to do more recent ones first because I'm unfamiliar with the older ones. However, with a bit of research, I'm sure I'll manage to sort something out. I have all your requests noted down, unless you want to add to them.**

* * *

Oswin

Your name is Oswin Oswald  
And you are not a Dalek.

Your name is Oswin Oswald  
And you are so alone.

Your name is Oswin Oswald  
And you are truly brave.

Your name is Oswin Oswald  
And you don't know the truth.

* * *

You are a Dalek, Oswin  
But you chose not to believe.

You are a Dalek, Oswin  
And what you're living is a lie.

You are a Dalek, Oswin  
And yet somehow still human.

You are a Dalek, Oswin  
So where did you get the eggs?

* * *

Where did you get it all,  
The eggs and all the milk?

Where did you get it all,  
What you needed to survive?

Where did you get it all,  
The technology and the gadgets?

Where did you get it all,  
The things you imagined up?

* * *

You saved him, Oswin.  
You made them all forget him.

You saved him, Oswin.  
Even though you're supposed to hate him.

You saved him, Oswin.  
You told that clever boy to run.

You saved him, Oswin,  
And so we will remember you.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this didn't get too repetitive and that you enjoyed it. What do you think of doing one for Rose. I mean, she didn't really die, just shifted into a parallel universe so I'm unsure. Please R+R and tell me what you think.**


	7. The Ponds

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been on a bit of a hiatus in terms of writing. I really could not get those creative juices flowing. BUT seeing as it is the Pond's 5th wedding anniversary today I though that it was about time I wrote this one.**

**Okay, so some of you are going to be annoyed at me for this but I've decided on no Rose. She didn't die and so will not be included in this fic. However, before you start getting too angry, I have thought about it and I will be doing a separate piece for Rose in a little one-shot thing after I have completed this story. Does that suit everyone? I got a couple of Guest reviews so you'll have to work out which one is yours from what I've put.**

**Silverbird22: I'm so happy you loved it! Sorry about the discrepancy over the Classic Who matter but it will take me a bit longer to do them so I hope you understand. I'm good about the Rose thing. Truth be told, she's not my favourite either, although not my least favourite.**

**Guest: Just so as you know I made the decision not to do Rose before you posted your review and I just hadn't had time to publish this chapter before then. I appreciate what you have said about beliefs. I myself believe in a God and an afterlife but the fact of the matter is that parallel universes are different to Heaven. Rose is still alive and most people still think that people are dead after they have passed on but religious people also think that they are now with God. I know I've explained terribly but that's what I think.**

**Guest: I'm glad that it means so much to you, and it was my pleasure! I love the character of Osgood.**

**Thanks go to Guest for requesting this chapter (although of course I'd do them anyway) and, without any further ado, here it is!**

* * *

The Ponds

The Ponds are gone

So the Doctor is blue

But their sacrifice

Was the only way through.

In destroying the Angels

They sealed their fate

But we'll remember their story

As it was nothing but great.

* * *

The Girl Who Waited

Was patient and brave

And the Doctor's life

She many times did save.

The Last Centurion

Was loyal and just.

To keep Amy safe

He did what he must.

* * *

At the top of the building

Liberty did wait

The only way out was down

And the Doctor was too late.

They stood on the ledge

And felt oh so small

They took a deep breath and fell

Together or not at all.

* * *

They awoke in the graveyard

And all had seemed well.

But one lone Angel waited

And too soon brought the farewell

Rory was taken

Which didn't seem right.

Close your eyes, take a breath

And say "Raggedy Man, goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope I did justice to the wonderful Ponds because I had to re-do it about three or four times so that it would be good enough for them. Also, you might have heard about this, but Osgood is coming back! When I wrote the poem for her Moffatt had been quite clear that she was definitely dead and wouldn't be back at all but apparently he's changed his mind. Yay! Anyway, read, review and I hope you continue to enjoy!**


	8. 10th Doctor

**A/N: I'm back, as promised, with another DW poem. So, for the second day of FanFiction here is something I have been trying to write for months but only just now been able to...**

* * *

Tenth Doctor

You don't want to go,

But that's okay.

'Cause you at last feel at home,

Poor Doctor of mine.

* * *

We travelled for so long

But it ended too soon.

Like all other things,

Poor Doctor of mine.

* * *

You had so many friends,

Friends good and friends true.

But now they're all gone,

Poor Doctor of mine.

* * *

They one who fought,

The one who forgot,

The one left behind,

Poor Doctor of mine.

* * *

And last of all Wilf

Who heralded your death,

With the four knocks on the door,

Poor Doctor of mine.

* * *

So now you must go

And change once again.

You've had a good life,

Poor Doctor of mine.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please drop me a review telling me and I will endeavour to have another one of these up soon. Next up for the 12 Day of FanFiction: One Shot Challenge.**


	9. Victorian Clara

**A/N: Here we go again with another poem! Your reviews to my last one have made me so happy and I am so grateful to you all!**

**Guest: I'll look into it and see if she did die. If she did then, of course but if she didn't, as I've already explained with Rose, then I can't. Sorry.**

**Silverbird22: Sorry not sorry for making you cry! I'm glad you're looking forward to more and here it is!**

**So, for the sixth day of FanFiction, I give to you...**

* * *

Victorian Clara

You're a barmaid, a nanny, an adventurer, you.

You're the impossible girl, the mystery

That has never been solved.

You're the salvation of the Doctor, you were born to save him.

* * *

You helped the Doctor come down from his cloud.

You lifted his spirits by reminding him "Pond"

You knew that he's always needed someone

To calm the storm inside and lock the darkness

down.

* * *

The steps to the TARDIS were like the steps up to heaven

But soon you were yanked straight back down to hell.

Your fate had been sealed with that one short fall

But still you held on to tell the Doctor to run.

* * *

You did your duty and saved his life and his heart.

You helped him to see and no longer will he live alone.

Mystery girl, impossible girl lay down now and rest.

He'll do what you said and remember and run.

* * *

**A/N: Thank for reading and I'm so sorry this one's late again. I literally had no creative juices last night and it was late so I just fell asleep. At least I wasn't tired watching Star Wars this morning! PM me if you've seen it, I really need to talk to someone about it! Anyway, please tell me what you think of this one and the next will be another Are you sitting comfortably chapter. Bye!**


End file.
